


Cats - Undertale Fan Fiction

by adorablelilshit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablelilshit/pseuds/adorablelilshit
Summary: What if the Royal Guard Trainee's were cats instead?Let me know if you like this.LOOKING FOR BETA READERS!If interested, please message me in tumblr.http://adorable-lil-shit.tumblr.com





	

Sans was no stranger to having a pet cat he had called Papyrus. Loud, chatty, and very much independent. Whenever Papyrus wanted attention, he would block Sans' path to the front door, and stay there until Sans petted him, hugged him, and at the very least kissed him before putting him down and leaving. He has multiple jobs to fill in most of his own day, and it did help to pay for his big and empty home. Being alone is why he ended up getting a cat, so the house wouldn't feel as empty. It's also a better choice with their independence then that of a dog. Cat's don't need much in the way of maintenance, and are fairly clean.

Still, they are rare to come by in the Underground. Just as rare as monsters like him. Not that he is one to brag. Skeletons are just... they don't exist. His science partner, father, creator, wasn't even a skeleton. Papyrus is the only cat that he has ever came across while living in Snowdin, and saving his life was hard enough. The royal dog squad had cornered him, teasing and snapping their jaws at him. Sans had to stop them, rescue the poor kitten, and taken him home. So imagine his luck in seeing a second cat in the very same situation.

Unlike the then kitten, this cat is clearly fully grown. Hissing and even holding his own stance against lesser dog. The excited animal lunges at him, and he swipes at the dog. Earning a yelp of shock and pain from Lesser Dog. In retaliation, the dog had snapped at the cat's head, leaving fresh marks over his right eye. Much like how Lesser Dog reacted, this cat had given it's own yowl of pain, withdrawing from Lesser Dog, and closing the eye tight to keep blood from spilling into it.

“Okay then, that's enough now...” Sans mutters, walking up to the cornered cat. He grabs the black animal, and teleports back to his home. Injured animal in hand.

Papyrus was just curled up on the sofa when Sans popped in. Startling the poor animal into an alerted panic. The black cat is so much different from his cream colored Papyrus. So dark, and feisty and fierce when compared. More so, the weight is clearly different. This black cat is lighter, skinnier. Possibly malnourished from being a stray.

“Okay boys, I want you both to get a long.” Sans would tell the two, setting the black cat down to have a better look at him. The injury on his eye don't look too bad, though it will scar. There's nothing he could really do to help treat it either. Sans looks to the black cat, then to Papyrus.

“Paps, I want you to show our guest where food and water is. As well as the liter box. Both of you stay out of my room while I'm gone.” With that, Sans again leaves his home for work as Sentry duty.

 

Papyrus watches Sans leave, then looks to the new intruder. Proud of his long, cream colored coat, Papyrus gently lifts his tail, then set it down again before getting up to go and greet the new cat.

“HELLO THERE OTHER CAT.” Papyrus greets. Dropping off the couch and landing on all fours. “I AM PAPYRUS. CAT-GUARD OF THIS HOUSE, AND THE ONE WHO WILL PUT THOSE AWEFUL GUARD DOGS IN THEIR PLACE ONCE THEY SET PAW IN HERE!”

The black cat gives a scoff. Keeping his eye closed still. He looks around while Papyrus tried to encourage him into speaking. As scruffy as he looks, clearly a fighter and intimidating. The black cat was remaining silent. Studying the clearly clean coated fluffy cat approaching him.

“UM, DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ANYTHING I'M TELLING YOU?” Papyrus would ask the cat. Gaining an irritated glare from the visible red eye. “HELLO?”

“I can hear you just fine, house cat.” The black cat finally scoffed. Looking more around at their surroundings. “Your master told you to give me a tour. To show me where you are fed. I'm starving, so show me where the food is.”

“RIGHT! SO SORRY ABOUT THAT, OTHER CAT.” Papyrus moves pass the black cat. “PLEASE, FOLLOW ME.” Papyrus leads the black cat into the kitchen, to a bowl of what looks to be a mix of dry cat food and tuna. “HELP YOURSELF! I ALREADY ATE MY ADEQUET AMOUNT, AND CERTAIN THAT THERE'S ONLY ENOUGH FOR LUNCH, BUT I WILL SKIP THAT IF YOU END UP EATTING IT!”

 

The black cat upturns his nose to the offending offering of food. Tuna, mixed with dry cat food. Disgusting. He looks to find that the water bowl was next to the offending food, and decided to not drink any as it might have the lingering fowl stench in the water just for him to taste.

“No, you can have that.” He scoffs, turning away from the dishes on the floor. “Where's the open window?”

“OPEN WINDOW?” The papered house cat asks, tilting his huge, fluffy head to one side in confusion. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY OPEN WINDOW?”

“We have business. Usually my owner would leave a window open for me to do that. So where is it?”

“SANS DON'T LEAVE ANY WINDOWS OPEN. THOUGH IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT THE LITER BOX. IT'S UP STAIRS IN THE BATHROOM.”

Unbelievable. This cat is possibly all forms of messed up because of his constant indoor captivity. How can a cat live like this when there are dogs just on the other side of the windows, doors, and walls that need their butts kicked every now and then? As a reminder for who is really on the top of the predator ladder?

“UM, WHAT SHOULD I CALL YOU?”

“Boss.” The black cat said in a flat tone. “It's what my owner calls me, and seeing you.... I think I'm more fitted for Boss over anything your owner would probably call me instead.”

“OH, OKAY THEN, BOSS! COME ON, I'LL SHOW YOU THE LITTER BOX!” Papyrus hurries over to the stairs, waiting on the bottom two for Boss to follow after him. Boss had other plans instead. He'd head to the sofa, jumping up onto one coushin, and curled up to sleep.

“You said the bathroom, I can smell it from here.” Boss mutters. The fight he picked with the dog was pretty draining. Not to mention, his eye still has marks from where the beast had bitten him. From his good eye, he watches Papyrus walk back to the couch, jumping up onto the other side. Curling up on himself.

“WELL, REST WELL THEN. I'M CERTAIN THAT MY OWNER WILL HELP YOU GET BACK TO YOUR OWNER SOMEHOW. HE'S SMART LIKE THAT.”

“Feh.” Boss scoffs, closing both eyes to sleep after Papyrus has done the same. There is no way he'd trust the other cat, but for now puts up with his presence.


End file.
